Perspectivas de Los Juegos del Hambre
by ljdhvzla
Summary: Serie de One Shots escritos para la participación del Primer Concurso de Fics en el grupo Los Juegos del Hambre Venezuela. ¡Disfrútenlo!
1. Los Juegos

_Escrito por Eduardo Arroyo_

_Basado en los libros de Suzanne Collins._

**LOS JUEGOS**

Bam, bam, bam, bam.

Cuatro muertes esta noche, sin duda muchas menos que las que presencie en el baño de sangre, ocho personas cayeron ese primer día frente a mí, vi cada gesto de dolor y el de vergüenza de unos, rostros que jamás olvidare.

- Recuerda no te arriesgues si no quieres morir en la Cornucopia - Dijo Raven, mi mentora en los juegos, y la única persona más cercana en estos días aquí en Panem.

- Descuida Raven, no lo hare no quiero morir, se lo prometí a mi madre, no puedo abandonarla soy lo único que le queda - Dije sin vacilar, lo que digo es cierto no me puedo permitir morir el primer día que empiecen los juegos.

- Así me gusta Rose, sabes, tu actitud ha cambiado mucho - Respondió cautelosa, sabe que no me gusta hablar de mí, pero la dejo que continúe sin responderle, - Creo que puedo confiar en la posibilidad de que ganes, no habrás sido entrenada como los otros allá en el Distrito 2, que pasan su vida haciéndolo para ofrecerse de voluntarios y tratar de ganar lo juegos, muchos lo hacen. Vienen y ganan, ¿pero y tú? -, Sus palabras taladran en mi mente haciendo su efecto, causándome dolor y el recuerdo de lo que paso el día de la cosecha.

Los tacones de punta de 10cm de la encargada enviada por el capitolio a elegir a los tributos en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, resonaban con fuerza por toda la plaza, llego al podio y empezó su discurso con el horrible acento que algunos del 2 adoptaban por parecerles fascinante, luego de introducir su nombre (Diva), - Esta gente se cambia los nombres solo para ir a juego con su vestimenta y apariencia - dije para mis adentros, mi madre la cual se encontraba junto a mi pareció entender lo que pensaba, ya que me dedico una sonrisa bromista, aunque no se les permite a los padres estar con sus hijos en el mismo lugar el día de la cosecha, hacían una excepción por mi madre, considerada como una loca y adicta al morphling, solo por eso hacían esta excepción, y se los agradezco porque si no quien estaría con mi madre, nadie. - bienvenidos, bienvenidos, ciudadanos del Distrito 2, estamos aquí para seleccionar a la valiente y el valiente que los representaran como tributo en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre; las pantallas se iluminaron y reprodujeron el video que cada años estamos obligados a ver, el del surgimiento de Panem, la rebelión y como Panem triunfo sobre ella; muy bien, veo que todos están emocionados, primero las damas o, para hacerlo un poco diferente este año elijamos a los caballeros primero, que así sea, su llamativo vestido de plumas color ocre se deslizaba con cada paso que daba hasta la urna de los caballeros, que la suerte siempre este siempre a su favor, - Detesto esa frase -, y el tributo de este año es Ethan Prescott, la multitud aplaude con euforia un Prescott a los juegos es algo que a los del 2 les gustaría ver; los Prescott vienen de una larga familia de "profesionales", en el sentido de destreza, fuerza, y sagacidad, más un increíble manejo de las armas en los entrenamientos post juegos del hambre, y ahora era la primera vez que un Prescott luciría sus habilidades en el campo verdadero. No me había fijado que era solo un niño, 12 años por lo mucho; la multitud seguía aplaudiendo sin importancia, para ellos era solo un Prescott tenía que servir para dar una buena batalla; el niño asombrado subió la enorme tarima para ser detenido por Sage su hermano, que se ofreció voluntario al llegar a la tarima, este gesto fue bienvenido por todos pero no de la forma en que se espera, no lo aplauden por hacer un acto noble, si no, porque ahora sí tendrán el baño de sangre que ellos querían ver, - Muy bien empezamos con un voluntario, estos pequeños retrasos, ¡Me encanta! -, dijo Diva al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba a Sage quien era, para así nómbralo tributo del Distrito 2, acto seguido se dirigió Hacia la urna contenedora de los nombre de las damas.

- Y la afortunada que acompañara a joven caballero en los juegos es -, dio vueltas y vueltas el papel que tenía en la mano, mi nombre estaba inscrito en dos de ellos, no puedo ser yo me repetí, - ¡Rose Jamieson!, señorita Rose, señorita Rose, por favor suba aquí con nosotros -, escuche lo que dijo a la primera que menciono mi nombre, solo que mis pies no respondían, mi madre tenía esa mirada perdida y aterrorizada que siempre ponía cunado llamaban a las mujeres, pero ahora era profundamente verdadera su desesperación, - ¡No!, por favor no me lleven, ¡No! quien cuidara de ella por favor entiéndanme, ¡ella me necesita! -, Mis palabras eran solo un sonido inaudible comparado con el bullicio de la plaza. Los agentes de la paz se llevaron a mi madre sin yo poder impedirlo, - ella estará bien, ahora suba a la tarima señorita Rose -, no les creía en absoluto, al yo subirme la encerrarían, y no la dejarían salir hasta mi llegada, si es que lo hago, si es que logro regresar. - ¡Regresare mamá!, te lo prometo, no dejare que me coman viva, lo juro - con mi promesas en boca le dedique una sonrisa para supiera que estaría bien, ella y yo, bueno lo intentaría por ella y la promesa hecha. Subo a la tarima y me doy cuenta que todos están felices de verme allí parada; creo que nadie se ofrecerá voluntario por mí, no tengo esa suerte, no, en realidad no tengo familia alguna que pueda ofrecerse liberarme de este aprieto, y hablando de la suerte, esta me abandono hace muchos años atrás al dejarme sola nada mas con mi madre y estos malditos juegos del hambre; - Perfecto, ya tenemos a los honorables tributos que representaran al Distrito 2, un aplauso para ellos, la señorita Rose Jamieson y el señorito Sage Prescott - dijo Diva, luego nos hico señas para seguir nuestro camino al Edificio de Justicia, donde podría reencontrarme otra vez con mi madre.

Todavía se podía escuchar a la multitud gritando nuestros nombres detrás de las puertas del edificio, un salón grande, hermoso sin duda, asientos de tapizado blanco, piso de madera, y paredes talladas con hermosos diseños. Pasaron 2 minutos, y mi madre nada que llegaba, - No me dejaran despedirme si quiera de ella -, dije en voz alta, sabía que me escucharían, funciono pero no con los resultados que esperaba, en la puerta no se encontraba mi madre si no, dos agentes de las paz, - Señorita Rose su madre ha sufrido un episodio, motivo por el cual no está aquí, pero no se preocupe ya está internada en el hospital, y no se moleste en preguntar, ninguna duda será respondida -, quise quejarme pero no podía, si lo hacía quien sabe que le harían a mi madre, no me dejo engañar por estos tipos, sé que no son buenos, si lo fueran no, nos tratarían con desdén como algunos lo hacen, la mayoría, - Este lista pronto vendrán por usted - Dijo el otro agente de la paz mientras salían por la puerta, para así dejarme sola, con el corazón en la boca, sentimientos no expresados y una impotencia que crecía cada vez más.

La alarma que anunciaba la llegada del aerodeslizador a la torre de tributos, me saco de mis recuerdos, ya era hora, el aerodeslizador esperaba por mí. Me giro viendo cara a cara a Raven para responder su pregunta.

- Yo haré lo mismo Raven pero tienes razón, no fui entrenada como Sage o cualquier otro de los maniacos que piensan que ganar esto es una dicha, como te dije, no puedo permitirme ser blanda, ni dar mi brazo a torcer con los demás si quiero ganar, así que tal vez mi actitud cambio pero solo lo hice porque si no gano, quiero decir si muero -, La luz roja empezaba a titilar más fuerte, lo que significa que teníamos que irnos cuanto antes, - No podré ver a mi madre.

Raven asiente gentilmente con un gesto de satisfacción en su cara, mientras hacemos el camino hacia el aerodeslizador que espera por su tributo. El ascensor se sentía extraño y poco familiar, supongo que ya no bajare más a este lugar. Me despedí de cada cosa que para mí fue bonita e hizo mi estadía no tan dolorosa.

Sage, pensé, estaba a punto de salir de ascensor cuando las manos fuertes y ásperas de Sage me sujetan.

- Que haces ya empiezan los juegos, ¡suéltame idiota! -, Le dije a Sage, mi compañero Tributo del Distrito 2 y yo no, nos llevábamos bien más la presión de los juegos hacía imposible que estrecháramos algún lazo, lo cual no serviría de nada al final.

- Solo quería ver tu cara Rose -, Responde lo más normal posible.

- ¿Disculpa? -, Dije desinteresada pero sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

- Solo no quiero olvidar esa cara de niña cuando te la desfiguren con un cuchillo, he oído que estos serán las armas preferidas de muchos, además si voy a ser yo el que pondré fin a tu vida, quiero tener el recuerdo de como eras para así, transferirlo a tu loca madre -, La sonrisa en su cara se extendía cada vez más al ver la expresión de dolor y rabia que en mi cara se cernía.

- Terminaste -, Dije sin restarle demasiada importancia, aunque lo que en realidad quería era romperle la cara.

- ¡Suficiente Sage! -, Intervino Raven, - Hora de irse, nosotros ya no deberíamos estar aquí en especial tu -, con énfasis en estas últimas palabras lo echo como a un animal del bosque. No ha de haberle causado mucha gracia, por la forma en que miro a Raven antes de irse, sabía que no le había gustado.

- Estas bien -, Dijo - Hay algo que pue…, - Vámonos -, La corte antes de que pudiera continuar.

Ya puesto el pequeño rastreador en mi brazo, me dirijo hacia el contenedor que me arrojara a la arena, Repito en mi cabeza que todo estará bien, si tan solo fuera verdad. Me despido de Raven y soy arrojada a aquel campo el que puede perezca. Espero en el contenedor, redado alrededor de explosivos que detonaran si me muevo hacia afuera de la plataforma antes de que se acabe la cuenta regresiva, la cual retrocedía más y más.

- Ya se acerca -, Dije examinando el lugar al cual sería arrojada como un granzo a una manada de perros salvajes.

Veinte, diecinueve… la cuenta regresiva se hacía acortaba cada vez más rápido. Mis extremidades empezaban a temblar, - Si tan solo hubiera entrenado en el 2 como los demás nada de esto estaría pasando -, Gritaba de rabia - Diez dije a unísono con Claduis en la cuenta regresiva.

No me había calmado cuando las puertas de la plataforma se abren, como puedo hago responder mis piernas y salgo al famoso baño de sangre, una mochila tenía mi nombre escrito por todos lados, seria mía, me dije corrí y corrí, logre alcanzar ahora pesaba en mis manos, como cualquier otra persona del 2 haría, me dirige a la cornucopia nada más para ser detenida por un chico del 8, flaco y algo desgarbado, poseía un cuchillo de carnicero en mano apuntado a mi garganta.

- Por favor no lo hagas - Dije suplicando. - Tu mochila primero - Respondió rápido agitado por el baña de sangre a nuestro alrededor. Antes de poder entregársela su cabeza fue atravesada por una lanza, gotas de sangre cayeron en mi ropa y mochila.

- ¡Sal de aquí si no quieres morir! Rápido Rose -, Ese era Sage quien portaba tres lanzas en su mano, la que mato a ese chico ha de ser de él. - Corre Rose, soy yo quien debe matarte, no estos idiotas novatos, ¡Vete! - termino gritando esta última palabra.

Hice lo que me dijo, sujete más la mochila color negro perfecta para el camuflaje, - Esto es lo único que tengo.

Corrí hacia el lado opuesto de Sage, pero ni sin antes ver la muerte de una chica del Distrito 4, Laurel, cruce una o dos palabras con ella en el puesto de camuflaje en los entrenamientos, rubia ojos como el mar, hermosa sin duda, ahora su cuerpo estaba rodeado de agujas ensangrentadas.

Me dirige más rápido hacia el bosque, la punta de un cuchillo roza mi cabeza solo para se insertado en el ojo de otro tributo, Distrito 6, - Sigues tu pequeña "PROFESIONAL" -, Entono esas palabras con un sonido burlón, Clive distrito 4 tributo profesional.

- Primero tendrás que atraparme -, Respondí corriendo, hacia el bosque de pinos que significaban en ese momento una vía de escape segura.

- Sera un placer encontrarte, me encantara arrancar esa sonrisa de tu cara -, Dijo sínico como siempre se comportaba en los entrenamientos, pero sin embrago era alguien al que tenía que temer, su puntuación de 11 conseguida en la demostración a los vigilantes era la mejor, comparado con mi 7 obtenido solo por hacer una trampa funcionara, no tenía oportunidad.

Ya dentro de la protección que el bosque me ofrecía, me permití sentirme un poco aliviada, aunque no creo sea el sentimiento adecuado.

Pasaron las horas y más cañones seguían sonando hasta llegar la noche donde se detuvieron.

En total ocho cañonazos sonaron el primer día, me instale en con los suministros proporcionados por la mochila más los equipamientos dados en el capitolio.

La cueva era pequeña, gracias a mi pequeña estatura pude entrar, desde adentro podía escuchar a los Sinsajos cantar, no me causaba felicidad alguna escucharlos, les tengo envidia, ellos son libres, - No como yo, que soy solo una pieza más - dije entre lágrimas. Cualquiera en el capitolio y en todos los distritos podía ver mis lágrimas caer sin parar, no me importaba que me vieran.

Moría de hambre, pero no sabía cazar, jamás había matado a una ardilla siquiera. La mochila un termo con agua, por lo menos sirvió cogerla. El día trascurrió sin muertes algunas llegando así el crepúsculo, me escondí de nuevo en la pequeña cueva. Otra de las peores noches de mi vida, la primera fue la que pase fuera de casa sin mi madre en el capitolio.

La mañana siguiente paso adornada con los sonidos de tres cañonazos uno tras de otro y el ultimo dos horas después.

Ocho la primera noche, mas tres esta mañana, suman once muertos, en esos se encuentra Laurel la chica del 4, el chico del 8 y el del distrito 6, - Si tan solo supiera quienes quedan en juego -, apuesto a que Clive y Sage están en el juego vivos y cazando, me arrepiento de no haber prestado atención a los nombres de los tributos, ayer no sala de la cueva en la noche, así que me fue imposible ver quien murió.

Estaba a un paso de desmayarme del hambre cunado de repente la silueta de un pequeño paracaídas surgió del cielo que hace un instante estaba despejado, sin la vista del paracaídas.

¿Quién?, - Alto pequeña -, esa voz solo podía pertenecer a Sage, se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que cuando me salvo, si eso fue lo que hizo, exceptuando unos que otros rasguños y manchas de sangre en su franela, estaba igual - Eso no te pertenece, apártate o es que ya quieres morir, si es eso mi lanza está preparada para atravesarte.

- No es tuyo Sage, ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando apareció, ¡Aléjate! -, dije.

- Esto no está a discusión Rose -, Respondió.

- Entonces atraviésame y acaba con mi vida de una vez -, mis palabras salieron sin pensarlas, en realidad no lo quiero, morir, mi madre dios, no me perdonaría morir así, sin pelear.

- Seria muy fácil aquí, quiero que seas un reto, por lo menos huye me será más divertido -, Resoplo.

El paracaídas ya había caído al suelo, no miramos por unos segundos, ya era de noche; las manos de Sage estaban vacías, su lanza ya no se encontraba en ellas, ahora se dirigían al chico del distrito 10 que detrás de mí se encontraba, la lanza le atravesó antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Sage sin armas, asustada por lo sucedido me tiro hacia el paracaídas, no sé de donde salía mi fuerza, se del miedo de morir la adrenalina que en mi cuerpo crecía por el deseo de vivir. Antes de poder agarrarlo Sage me empuja hacia él; en qué momento llego tan rápido, pensé. Rodamos por el piso lleno de ramas cuesta abajo, - Es mi fin - Dije.

Nos detuvimos antes de llegar al pequeño lago, Sage me soltó disparándome con una mirada de furia, - Porque siempre estás en peligro Rose ¿por qué? -, Dijo enfurecido. Me quede en completo silencio, no sabía que decir ni siquiera entiendo porque me salva, primero dice te matare, y al segundo me está salvando.

- Te estarás preguntando por que lo hago ¿no? - dijo Sage.

- No, bueno si un poco -, Respondo, por alguna razón siento que ya él no me lastimara, - ¿Por qué?

- Recuerdas aquel niño que llamaron el día de la cosecha y por el cual me ofrecí voluntario -, Asentí con la cabeza, como olvidar ese día, - como sabes es mi hermano -

- Eso no explica porque me salvas -, Explica mucho -, me interrumpe, - Tú me recuerdas a él, si tan solo no te parecieras tanto, ya te… -, Dejo las palabras en el aire.

- Sage, si pudiera hacer algo yo, yo -, no podía continuar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo estamos aquí y eso es todo, nadie se salva, ni siquiera el que gana o lo es así para mí.

- Sé que no hay nada que hacer Sage, dije, Pero tal vez si nos aliamos alguno de los dos podría llegar a la final, somos del distrito 2 no, ganadores innatos cierto, - dije un poco optimista.

- Innatos si nos entrenamos, sino nos despellejarían como a cualquier otro novato de otro distrito, si claro innatos -, Respondió con sarcasmo las últimas palabras.

- Como sea, no has respondido ¿Aliados? -, Mis palabras tomaron la suficiente fuerza que quería al final.

- ¿Tengo alguna otra opción acaso? -, Me miro y vi una sonrisa tan hermosa como la que jamás había visto.

Me sentía más optimista y de alguna manera pensaba que no nos podría ir mal, incluso si quedáramos los dos al final, sé que tendríamos una batalla limpia entre nosotros.

Parece que hable muy rápido.

Bam, el cañonazo sonó antes de ver que mato a Sage, se encontraba solo a centímetros de mis pies, su cuerpo inerte u boca abajo tenía llagas, de las que brotaba un líquido verde asqueroso.

No habíamos recorrido ni dos kilómetros en esta fría noche, - ¿Por qué? -, Lloraba sin consuelo alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Increíble, un profesional defendiendo a una novata, carne fresca por la cual deslizar un cuchillo sería tan fácil -, Clive sostenía un arma en forma de escopeta con municiones que parecían dardos.

- Tu hiciste esto -, Me seque las lágrimas para mirarlo a los ojos, si voy morir no le daré la satisfacción de verme débil y desprotegida a él ni a las cámaras. A la distancia sonaron cuatro cañonazos.

Bam, bam, bam, bam.

- Cuatro muertes mas esta noche -, Dije en voz alta, sin duda muchas menos que las que presencie en el baño de sangre, ocho personas de las cuales vi gestos de dolor y de vergüenza de algunos, sumando la muerte de Sage y tal vez pronto la mía.

-Si cuatro, cinco si contamos el de Sage hace unos minutos, respondiendo tu pregunta anterior yo lo hice, ves esto nena -, mis dientes rechinaron por la presión que ejercí en ellos, mientras el señalaba su escopeta y dardo, - Son dardos envenenados que causan la descomposición del cuerpo humano en segundos, por eso tu querido Sage, está cubierto de ese pus y llagas.

- No repitas su nombre no merece estar en la boca de alguien como tú -, Me pare con el único cuchillo que toque en estos juegos, pertenecía a Sage pero el ya no lo necesitaba. Ningún aerodeslizador había llegado para recoger el cuerpo de Sage. Estamos en terreno de batalla, me dije.

- Veo que tienes agallas niña, sumando muertes y haciendo estadísticas han muerto diecinueve, tu amigo y los otros cuatro que cayeron, solo quedamos cinco, pronto cuatro con tu muerte -, dijo a la vez que soltaba su escopeta, para desenfundar su propio cuchillo, - Creo que será más justo para ti, ¿no crees? -, No le respondí, la mirada de desprecian en mi cara era suficiente.

Me abalance sobre él, un movimiento estúpido, el mango de su cuchillo se impactó con mi nariz, ahora rota y ensangrentada, me levante rápido del suelo, no me detuve en ningún momento por dolor, moriría con dignidad, logre acertar una puñalada en su brazo izquierdo, causándole una herida profunda, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer y pelear de verdad, en un instante me encontraba desarmada sin ninguna posibilidad de vivir.

Adiós madre, perdóname, perdóname por no quedarme contigo, sollozaba, ya no me importaba quien me viera, - Cierra los ojos lindura, llego tu fin -, hice lo que me dijo, no por hacerle caso, quizás cerrar los ojos amortigüe el dolor.

Cerré mis ojos, lo último que sentí fue el frio filo del cuchillo degollando mi garganta. Mientras me desangraba en mi lecho de muerte, vi que Clive caía al suelo conmigo también, uno de sus propios dardos se encontraba en una de las cienes de su cabeza.

Dos cañonazos sonaron, anunciando la muerte de Clive y la mia.

**Eduardo arroyo por medio de LJDH Venezuela agradece sus reviews de sugerencia y comentarios.**

**Agradecemos una vez más a los participantes del Primer Concurso de Fics, por su maravilloso trabajo.**

**Y a tí... ¿Qué te pareció?**

**¡Saludos Venezolanos!**

**Y que la suerte esté siempre a tu favor.**


	2. La Cosecha de los Hermanos

_Escrito por Karen Flores_

_Basado en los libros de Suzanne Collins._

**La cosecha de hermanos**

Me encontraba en casa, viendo a mi madre cocinar para mi hermano mayor y para mí, como de costumbre. Yo ya me había terminado de acomodar y me encontraba escribiendo en mi pequeña mesita. Por otro lado, mi hermano bromeaba con mi padre acerca de cómo serían los juegos este año.

Mi hermano Edmund, que recién había cumplido dieciséis años, estaba muy entusiasmado con estos juegos. Hoy sería la cosecha y él estaba decidido a presentarse voluntario. Mi padre, el cual había sido vencedor de unos juegos del hambre, lo había entrenado durante todos estos años.

Aquí en el distrito 1, no era extraño que los jóvenes fuertes y con padres vencedores se ofrecieran de voluntarios. Por otro lado, mi madre estaba muy preocupada y acusaba de imprudente el comportamiento de mi padre.

Este es mi primer año en la cosecha. El mes pasado cumplí doce años y en la urna de las chicas aparece mi nombre una sola vez.

- ¿Lane, ya estas lista? – preguntó mi madre un poco exasperada – La cosecha comenzará dentro de poco y debemos irnos ya.

- Sí, ya bajo.

Mi familia y yo vivíamos en la aldea de los vencedores, teníamos una bonita casa, y no era necesario que mi hermano o yo pidiéramos teselas.

La cosecha se realizaba frente al edificio de justicia. En el lugar predominaba una alta y elegante tarima, la cual mostraba dos grandes urnas de cristal que dejaban ver blancos folios, donde se encontraban nuestros nombres.

Todo fue muy confuso, a mi extasiado y sonriente hermano se lo llevaron al lugar donde estaban todos los varones, asimismo me condujeron al lugar repleto de chicas, algunas con cara de terror y otras con expresión de desinterés total.

En ese momento llego la organizadora de los juegos en mi distrito, Luna Cravich, quien con su chocante acento del capitolio dijo de forma entusiasmada:

- Sean todos y todas bienvenidos a los septuagésimos cuartos majestuosos juegos del hambre. – Nos mostro el video que año tras año nos obligaban a ver, en el cual se cuenta la historia del triunfo del Capitolio sobre todos nosotros, y sin más nada que agregar se dirigió a la urna de los chicos - Comencemos con los caballeros. – revolvió apresuradamente el contenido de dicha urna y sacó un único papel – Greys Jackson – anunció, y sin más, observe como mi hermano se levantaba para ofrecerse como voluntario. – Muy bien joven valiente, ven. Acércate. ¿Me dices tú nombre?

- Edmund Hayes. – indicó el interpelado con una enorme sonrisa reflejada en su rostro. – Luna lo colocó a su lado para luego dirigirse con paso firme a la urna que contenía los nombres de las chicas. Introdujo la mano y saco un único nombre – Lane Hayes – reveló buscando en la multitud de chicas.

No me lo podía creer, mi nombre, que solo aparecía una vez en ese mar, había sido mencionado. La radiante sonrisa de Edmund desapareció para convertirse en una mueca horrible de dolor.

Caminé hacia la tarima, donde nos hicieron darnos la mano y donde Luna expreso su pesar por enviar a dos hermanos a los juegos el mismo año. « Véanlo por el lado positivo, su distrito tendrá mas posibilidades de ganar» había dicho mientras nos guiaba a la sala donde nos despediríamos de nuestros padres.

La despedida con mis padres fue muy emotiva. Mi padre ya no gozaba de esa sonrisa triunfal de antes de la cosecha, y mi madre no paraba de llorar.

El recorrido en tren hasta el Capitolio no fue gran cosa. El tren era muy lujoso, sí, pero no me sentía en capacidad de disfrutar de nada más. Aun me encontraba en una especie de trance. Mi hermano y yo nos veíamos obligados a matarnos el uno a otro en los asquerosos juegos anuales del hambre.

Al llegar al Capitolio, se llevaron a Edmund con una extraña chica de cabello verde, y a mí me dejaron en manos de Goder mi estilista.

Nos prepararon para la primera presentación en público de los veinticuatro tributos – dos por cada distrito - . No estaba muy pendiente de lo que me hacían.

Fui lejanamente consciente de que mi hermano llevaba un traje que parecía bañado en oro, al igual que yo. Paseamos en una especie de carruajes por una larga pasarela y solo podía escuchar los alaridos de los habitantes del capitolio. Remotamente recordé a Shine Greefine, nuestra tutora, decirnos que debíamos ser simpáticos y ganarnos al bullicioso público.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya me encontraba en la arena, de un cálido ambiente tropical con altos y fornidos árboles. No sé qué se hizo mi hermano pero por lo menos ya los cañonazos habían cesado. Yo me localizaba en un alto árbol con un pequeño arroyo a los pies. De pequeña trepaba árboles por diversión, ahora tenía que hacerlo para mantenerme a salvo.

Entonces el despiadado himno comenzó a sonar desde el oscuro cielo. En él se reflejaban los rostros de los caídos, y para mi gran alivio mi hermano no figuraba entre ellos. En total había catorce tributos muertos. Un gran baño de sangre para ser el primer día en la arena.

Pensando en lo que posiblemente sucedería mañana, me quede profundamente dormida.

Me despertó el agudo sonido de un grito, seguido de un cañonazo. Baje la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como aparecía Edmund de entre el espeso follaje. Baje de un salto y me le lancé encima.

- Shhh… calla, traerás a los demás hasta nosotros. – se quejó, pero aun así correspondió a mi abrazo.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo sin muchos acontecimientos. Esporádicamente escuchábamos el retumbe de un cañonazo, y para cuando ya teníamos dos semanas en la arena aproximadamente, solo quedábamos cinco tributos con vida. Edmund y yo del distrito 1, una chica del 4 y otros dos del 6.

No quería imaginar que sucedería después, era obvio que uno de los dos debía morir, pero no podía siquiera pensar en ello.

Esa mañana me encontraba recolectando unas frutas silvestres con Edmund, cuando de pronto irrumpieron en el claro los otros tres tributos. En sus caras predominaba el ansia de sangre.

Nada más bastó que la chica se moviera – por ser la única chica supuse que se trataba del tributo del distrito 4 – para que el más corpulento y de ojos alocados se abalanzara sobre ella.

Habían llegado juntos al claro, pero el plan de los tributos del 6 era hacerla su aliada para que mientras uno atacaba a mi hermano otro pudiera matar a la joven. Pero lo que no se esperaban era que mi hermano lograra someter al flacucho del 6 y al final lo matara.

Todo fue muy confuso. El corpulento se abalanzó contra Edmund y sin pensarlo mucho me interpuse entre ellos dos. El joven del 6 me aparto de una patada, y Edmund profirió un gutural gruñido que termino opacando mi chillido de dolor. Vi como golpeaba y masacraba al cadáver del tributo del distrito 6. Cuando todo acabo se dirigió hasta mi, me tomo en brazos y tarareo la nana que mi madre solía cantarnos. Me besó la frente y de sus ojos brotaron dos lágrimas. Se levanto y aparto de mí.

En el momento que lo noté me arroje sobre él.

- ¡NO! – grité. Me aparto de un empujón. Mis ojos estaban atiborrados de lágrimas y empañaban mi visión.

En el momento que me levante para dirigirme de nuevo a él, tomó un cuchillo entre sus manos y se lo clavó directo al corazón.

Me dirigí con paso tambaleante hasta su cadáver. Me aferre a él y empecé a sollozar. No, mi hermano, no. Él lo era todo para mí. Él no. ¡NO! No lo podía aceptar.

Unas trompetas sonaron a lo lejos y en el cielo aparecieron varios aéreodeslizadores que se llevaron los cuerpos de los caídos y me obligaron a separarme de mi hermano. Una voz chillona anuncio que yo era la ganadora de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.

Un nuevo aerodeslizador surgió en el azul cielo y me alzó hasta el interior del mismo. Allí me esperaba el vigilante en jefe de los juegos de este año, Kernius Savalock, con su estúpida sonrisa.

Tomé el micrófono que me ofrecía para hacerme una primera entrevista y hablé dirigiéndome directamente a la cámara.

- Usted presidente, mató a mi hermano. Me arrebató una de las cosas que yo más quería. Ahora no descansaré hasta hacerle justicia. ¡Era mi hermano, mi único hermano! – y sin más arroje el micrófono a la cabeza de Kernius.

En ese momento muchas personas se abalanzaron sobre mí. Sentí como el efecto de algunas drogas sedaba mi organismo, y me deslicé a la inconsciencia.

Me desperté cuando me encontraba en el tren de vuelta a casa. Shine, mi tutora, y Luna, la organizadora de la cosecha en mi distrito, se hallaban en el comedor cuando me digné a salir de la habitación. Ambas me consolaron y ayudaron a vestir en compañía de Goder.

Cuando el tren arribó en el distrito 1, la mayoría de los habitantes del mismo estaban congregados para recibirnos. Mi madre fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre mí y romper a llorar. Mi padre por otro lado, se abrazó fuertemente a las dos y mantuvo una profunda expresión de dolor.

Unos reporteros se acercaron a nosotros y reclamaron mi atención.

- Felicidades, eres vencedora. – comenzó uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo te prepararas para el tour de la victoria? – añadió el otro.

- Eso no lo sé, – respondí sinceramente - pero te puedo asegurar que no descansare hasta ver acabado al presidente Snow. – Prometí. Di media vuelta y me marché dejando una promesa al aire, deseando con todas mis fuerzas ver a Snow completamente derrotado.

Continuara…

**Karen Flores por medio de LJDH Venezuela agradece sus reviews de sugerencia y comentarios.**

**Agradecemos una vez más a los participantes del Primer Concurso de Fics, por su maravilloso trabajo.**

**Y a tí... ¿Qué te pareció?**

**¡Saludos Venezolanos!**

**Y que la suerte esté siempre a tu favor.**


	3. La Cosecha

_Escrito por Yohanna Mendoza (Venezuela)_

_Basado en los libros de Suzanne Collins._

**La Cosecha**

El día de la cosecha había llegado. Me tenia muy nerviosa porque este año mi nombre estaría 13 veces, claro no es mas de las que tienen otros, pero igual me preocupa. Ya podía ver a Cynthia sacando el papel y diciendo con su peculiar voz del capitolio "SHANNON DAVIS". Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza como si con eso la posibilidad de ser seleccionada como tributo fuese a esfumarse.

Empecé a arreglarme para ir a la plaza y justo cuando voy saliendo de mi casa tropiezo con Cooper, el secreto amor de mi vida.

Cooper tenía 16 años-igual que yo- con unos ojos de color gris brillante. Siempre que lo veía a los ojos era como si me transportara a un mundo mejor, donde no existían preocupaciones, el capitolio y mucho menos los juegos del hambre. Al entrar en esa mirada dulce y penetrante me desconectaba de la realidad para ser abrazada por la tranquilidad y el amor que aquellos ojos eran capaces de ofrecerme. Su cabello era rizado de un color chocolate oscuro. Era muy atractivo pero lo que mas amaba de el era su capacidad para hacerme reír y que sin importar lo que pasara él siempre estaba para protegerme y ayudarme – claro como un hermano. Era lo único que podía ofrecerme. Su cariño y amor de hermano-.

Shannon…Shannon ¿Estas bien? – dice Cooper y acto seguido besa mi frente.

Cada vez que el hace eso sonrío estúpidamente y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo.

Cooper – dije abrazándolo – Estoy bien, tranquilo. No hay nada que temer.

Cooper arquero la ceja derecha y sonrío.

Shannon sé que estas nerviosa pero no temas pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos. A demás hay personas con menos suerte que tu.

Lo abrace muy fuerte y aunque el solo lo decía para tranquilizarme, sabia que el también estaba nervioso porque este año su nombre aparecería 8 veces.

Nos fuimos juntos a la plaza del Distrito 11 y allí nos separaron. De un lado los chicos y del otro las chicas.

Cinco minutos después sale Cynthia anunciando los Septuagésimos Cuarto Juegos del Hambre con su estúpida voz del capitolio.

Queridos Jóvenes del Distrito 11. Bienvenidos a los Septuagésimos Cuarto Juegos Del Hambre.

Y a continuación corre el mismo video que reproduce cada cosecha sobre los orígenes de los juegos del hambre.

Busco con la mirada a Cooper, estoy tan nerviosa que necesito de sus brillantes ojos un poco de tranquilidad.

Cuando lo encuentro me guiña el ojo y lanza un beso al aire. Lo que me hace sonreír profundamente.

Y ahí estaba Cynthia con sus tacones altos de color azul celeste con piedras brillantes, lo que me hace pensar que son diamantes. Su cabello tiene un color extraño. Cuando la luz del sol tocaba su cabello se tornaba de un color azul cielo y a la oscuridad su cabello es de un color aguamarina. Se ve sumamente hermoso el efecto que causa su cabello pero su vestido es extraordinario. De color negro con incrustaciones de diamantes a la rodilla con un corte algo salvaje por así decirlo. Al caminar da la impresión de que fue aruñado por un gato. Ella es muy hermosa y su piel blanca como la nieve se matiza con el vestido y su hermosa cabellera.

Cynthia camino despacio hacia el micrófono que tiene al frente para anunciar que debía recoger el nombre de los tributos de este año.

Bueno y ahora hay que elegir a los afortunados tributos que nos representaran este año en los Septuagésimos Cuarto Juegos del Hambre. ¡Primero las damas!

Camina elegantemente hacia la urna con los nombres de las chicas. En el momento en que toma el papel donde posiblemente este escrito mi nombre siento que mis piernas empiezan a temblar y comienzo a sudar frio con unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Escucho la voz de Cooper muy lejos pero no logro entender lo que quiere decirme. Cuando lo miro noto que esta sonriéndome y puedo leer en sus labios las palabras "Tranquila siempre estaremos juntos…Te quiero". También le sonrío y digo "Te quiero".

Dirijo la mirada hacia Cynthia quien esta muy feliz luciendo su vestido antes de anunciar mi posible destino.

¡Oh bueno! Llego el momento…. ¡Katie Brush!

Lo próximo que escucho son los gritos de dolor de una madre desesperada quien no acepta que su única hija de unos 14 años aproximadamente sea carne fresca para el capitolio y los salvajes profesionales del Distrito 1 y 2.

Me permito sentirme tranquila y feliz porque este año volví a salvarme de ser un tributo pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo mal por aquella chica y su madre.

Veo como los agentes de la paz se quitan de encima a la señora y conducen a Katie hacia el lugar donde esta Cynthia.

Felicidades Hermosa…. Te encantara todo. Espera llegar al capitolio ahí estarás a gusto- Dice Cynthia a Katie con un tono notablemente feliz- Bueno y ahora a llegado el turno de los chicos. ¡Me encanta mi trabajo!

Se dirige hacia el lugar donde esta la urna de los chicos, saca el papel y vuelve a su puesto anterior tocando delicadamente el micrófono para llamar la atención de todos, que al parecer la había perdido por la llegada de Katie al escenario.

Siempre me he preguntado si todos en el capitolio son así como Cynthia. Delicada, elegante, extravagante y pretenciosa, con la necesidad de llamar siempre la atención, lo que puede llegar a molestar bastante.

Y finalmente... ¡Cooper Willes! – Grita Cynthia- ¿Donde estas muchacho?

¡Cooper Willes!... ¡Cooper Willes!... Su nombre no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

Y a partir de ese momento siento que mi pequeño mundo donde era feliz con Cooper se derrumba rápidamente. Es como si estuvieses tranquilamente caminando feliz sin ningún tipo de preocupación y de la nada el piso por donde caminabas comienza a desaparecer obligándote a caer por aquella vacía y fría oscuridad sin fin.

Decido reaccionar de mi pequeño trance y comienzo a gritar justo cuando los agentes de la paz se dirigen a Cooper para escoltarlo hacia el lugar donde esta Cynthia y Katie.

¡NO!... ¡COOPER TU NO!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos corriendo hacia Cooper- No, no se lo lleven….Él no puede ser tributo… ¡EL NO!

Estoy apunto de abrazar a Cooper y uno de los despreciables agentes de la paz me bloquea el paso con su enorme arma y con ella me empuja haciéndome caer. Me levanto rápidamente y escucho los gritos enfurecidos de Cooper.

¡OYE NO! Déjala, no tienes ningún derecho a empujarla ¡NO LA TOQUEN! – Cooper gritaba lleno de ira y su cara comenzó a enrojecerse.

Lo mio y no puedo evitar llorar desquiciadamente ya las palabras no podían salir de mis labios. El capitolio se encargo de arrancarme el corazón y destrozarlo a su antojo en el momento que de los labios de Cynthia salieron las palabras "Cooper Willes".

-¡Que drama!... ¡Esto me encanta!- dice Cynthia y aplaude a la vez- Eres un chico afortunado… Si regresas harás muy feliz a esa chica- Cynthia comienza a reír dirigiéndose a Cooper quien va subiendo las escaleras del escenario muy molesto.

En su cara podía ver como se dibujaba el terror que sentía en ese momento y su mirada es ausente, ni siquiera me ve a mi.

Es aterrador tan solo pensar que posiblemente no lo volveré regresar de aquel matadero y sin pensarlo dos veces decido gritarle a Cooper lo que debí decirle hace tiempo.

-¡Cooper!... ¡Cooper!- Comienzo a correr hacia el escenario- Recuerda lo que me prometiste… ¡SIEMPRE JUNTOS!

El me mira sorprendido y cuando esta apunto de abrir los labios para contestarme lo interrumpe Cynthia.

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir…. ¡Vamos, Vamos!- dice Cynthia al momento en que empuja a Katie y a Cooper para que entren al edificio de justicia.

¡NO!... ¡Cooper NO!- grito nuevamente- No puedes irte sin antes saber que...

Siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un líquido frio comienza a correr por mi rostro. Las nauseas producidas por el golpe me obligan a caer. La vista se me nubla y no puedo ver bien nada a mi alrededor.

Lo ultimo que supe fue que se llevaban mi vida a aquellos juegos junto a Cooper cuando entro en el edificio de justicia con Katie, Cynthia y los agentes de la paz, porque él lo era todo para mí. Todo lo que tenia, lo que me sacaba de casa y lo que me mantenía en pie. Ahora que se lo llevaron a aquella jaula de bestias salvajes estoy muerta.

**Yohanna Mendoza por medio de LJDH Venezuela agradece sus reviews de sugerencia y comentarios.**

**Agradecemos una vez más a los participantes del Primer Concurso de Fics, por su maravilloso trabajo.**

**Y a tí... ¿Qué te pareció?**

**¡Saludos Venezolanos!**

**Y que la suerte esté siempre a tu favor.**


	4. One Shot Ganador

_Escrito por Jesús Perozo_

_Basado en los libros de Suzanne Collins._

***-*-*ONE SHOT GANADOR*-*-***_  
_

**¿Siete Vidas?**

Tenía tres días de nacido cuando envenenaron a mi madre. Apenas podía olfatear un poco y dar unos cuantos pasos. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero sabía que ella no despertaría. Podía oler su carne descomponerse cerca de mí, trataba de buscarla a ciegas pero sin encontrarla, aun así ya era tarde. Me había quedado solo junto con mi hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un Día lluvioso, estaba tan mojado que podría haber muerto del frío de no ser porque nos acobijamos bajo un montón de paja. Mi hermanita era mayor que yo por unas horas, aunque era mucho más delgada y desgastada. Habíamos estado sin comer durante varios días, tanto que podíamos ver la muerte a nuestro lado.

Tenía miedo a perder más de lo que ya había perdido, miedo a que aquel repugnante olor de mi madre desapareciera y me diera cuenta que ya no quedaba nada. Nada a lo que aferrarme.

En un instante de tiempo deje de sentir las pesadas respiraciones de mi hermana. Me acerque con cautela y lamí su cara y me di cuenta de que estaba muerta.

Ahora era yo el siguiente, eso lo sabía... ¿Acaso era posible sobrevivir

sin la protección de una madre? ¿O de alguien que esté siempre a tu lado? No, yo sabía que no. Y por eso espere por la muerte. Me atrevería a decir que las pesadas pisadas eran un anuncio de que era mi turno, de que ya estaba cerca el momento de irme, habían venido a buscarme del más allá. Sentí las cálidas manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, calentándome de aquel horrible frío. ¡Oh, que agradable es morir!, ¡Que suave son las manos de la muerte!, ¿por qué no había fallecido antes? Me elevo por los aires y yo cerré los ojos, sumergiéndome en un sueño eterno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primer instinto que tengo es abrir los ojos, pero recuerdo que no podía hacerlo la tierra... ¿Podría hacerlo después de morir? Siento mis

extremidades, mi pelaje, cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pero siento algo más... Algo cálido... Algo que echaba de menos... Amor. ¿Sera mi madre? ¿La vuelvo a tener a mi lado? Trato de tensar mis músculos pero no logro hacer ningún movimiento, entonces algo duro se mete en mi boca. Trato de patear pero soy débil. Algún tipo de líquido empieza a colarse por mi lengua llegando hasta mi garganta, pero lo detengo y lo saboreó antes de dejarlo pasar. Es leche. No es como la que solía darnos mi madre, pero es sustanciosa y apetecible. La tomo sin mostrar resistencia. Luego lo próximo que hago es dormirme de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Otra vez vuelvo a tener uso de mi razón, pero a diferencias de antes me atrevo a abrir los ojos. Por primera vez los abro. Un rayo de luz de forma incomprensible me sorprende y me hace cerrarlos. Luego lo intento y me acostumbro hasta abrirlos completamente. Divisó un rostro, ¿será mi madre? No, no tiene el pelaje negro como ella. Más bien no tiene pelaje donde solía recordarlo. Es una especie extraña. Algún otro animal, quizás salvaje. ¡No eh muerto! Exclamo para mis adentros. Entonces comienzo a luchar.

-Tranquilo gatito, no te haré daño- es un maullido muy extraño. Quizás otro idioma que no conozco.

-Miau- Digo débilmente tratando de zafarme de esos dedos que me rodean.

-Eres una lindura- Dice la extraña criatura en un tono de voz agudo y a la vez me acerca a su boca y lame. O seguro es como ellos lo hacen porque sus lamidos son muy diferentes a los nuestros.

-Deja de sobar ese gato sarnoso Prim- Dice alguien más de su especie y aunque no comprendo lo que dicen, la criatura me suelta y se va hacia el otro ser que le ha hablado.

-Solo necesita una madre Katniss, está débil, no puedo dejarlo abandonado...

Por favor Katniss...- Gotas de agua se asoman por sus ojos. ¡Qué Extrañas son estas criaturas!

-Esta bien Prim. Pero recuerda que apenas tenemos qué comer nosotros.

-Podre darle leche de Lady...

-Sí, pero algún día crecerá, y ni siquiera hay rata para alimentarnos a nosotros mismo.

-Sera un buen cazador, lo sé.

La criatura vuelve a acercase a mí y acaricia mi cabeza.

-Ahora yo cuidare de ti pequeño Buttercup. Seré tu madre.- No se que dice, pero las ondas sonoras que produce su boca están llenas de amor, amor de madre. Ahora me doy cuenta de que este ser jamás me haría daño y de que ahora estoy vivo. Vivo como al principio. Esta vez me salve de la muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi nueva vida no se parece en nada a lo que era, he aprendido mucho de este planeta. Estoy más grande y soy capaz de defenderme yo solo. Tanto que ahora soy yo quien cuida a Prim. Todas las noches me recuesto a sus pies, hasta que su hermana me saca a empujones y lo único que puedo hacerle es gruñirle. Al fin y al cabo ella me alimenta de vez en cuando con algunos órganos que suele traer del bosque. A veces dudo de su temperamento, por ejemplo hay días en los que me ignora, como hay otros en los que trata de matarme (una vez que me introdujo en un tarro de agua fría). Aunque supongo que ahora forma parte de mi vida.

Al parecer soy una especie muy pretenciosa en este mundo. Los humanos de alguna u otra manera tienden a mirarme con malos ojos. Otros gatos me han dicho que la razón es por tener literalmente siete vidas. Y yo de

alguna manera puedo confirmarlo, aunque no lo vería de una manera tan exacta. Sin embargo la inmortalidad puedo tenerla todos los días, siempre y cuando tenga algo por lo que luchar. Algo que me haga regresar a casa y no perderme nunca en el bosque. Algo que te acaricie y puedas sentir el amor en su tacto. Ahora entiendo a los humanos. Ellos aun no se han dado cuenta que la inmortalidad se supera con cada día de vida que tenemos y que se pierde en el momento en que ese "algo" deja de existir.

Al final seguro no tengo siete vidas… pero tengo las necesarias para ser feliz.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

***-*-*ONE SHOT GANADOR*-*-*-**

**Jesús Perozo por medio de LJDH Venezuela agradece sus reviews de sugerencia y comentarios.**

**Agradecemos una vez más a los participantes del Primer Concurso de Fics, por su maravilloso trabajo.**

**Y a tí... ¿Qué te pareció?**

**¡Saludos Venezolanos!**

**Y que la suerte esté siempre a tu favor.**


End file.
